


Spontaneous

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John begins to wonder why they keep having sex every time they go under the city....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> What else am I supposed to do while waiting for the pasta to cook?

Even after the city was reborn into a regular cycle of day and night, even with all the Strangers long gone, they still returned to the twisting tunnels under the city on a fairly regular basis. Too much of the city's inner workings - the production of food, recycling waste, keeping the river flowing, even keeping the air breathable - was dependent on the Strangers machines. It was too risky to ignore them and hope that everything would continue working as it should.

The first time he went down under the city with Daniel to check on the machines, their relationship was new. John could hardly keep his hands off the doctor above ground, let alone here in the dark where there was no one to see but them. So when Daniel pulled him against him unexpectedly in the corner of a corridor, he didn't even think of resisting. He certainly didn't want to think about anything but the sweetness of Daniel's mouth and the warmth of his body, or the way Daniel whimpered and squirmed against him, clutching at his back and rocking up into John's hand as he stroked their cocks together.

They'd had sex on the floor of Daniel's old lab, once he'd carefully Tuned away the broken glass that had once held liquid memory. He had particularly fond memories of the time Daniel had pushed him back to sit on one of he benches in the strange room filled with conveyor belts, pushed clothes aside and ridden him. They'd even had sex in the rubble of the senate, overlooking the clock that ran the city and central machine that made everything else possible. John had found himself pushed back against one of the strange spikes of metal that had long ago tried to skewer him, and found himself kissed breathless before Daniel slipped down to his knees and took him in his mouth.

This was around the time that John began to wonder if something more than chance and overactive sex drives was leading to these constant episodes of fucking under the City, though he didn't say anything. It was strange, yes, but he supposed it was no stranger than his own fixation with how delicious Daniel looked when covered in chocolate syrup. And it was _sex_ , and _Daniel_ , and he certainly wouldn't ever complain about anything involving the combination of the two.

Sex this time was at the bottom of a long, spiralling staircase, with hastily removed clothes strewn around them. His shirt was somehow hanging off the steps above them, and he thought his pants had fallen over the edge somehow. Actually, the only thing he was sure about was that he'd managed to drape his coat on the steps under Daniel before his lover had pulled him down with him in an effort to keep the metal from biting into his skin as they fucked. Daniel certainly didn't seem to be in any discomfort, arching up against him as they rocked together frantically, his calves against John's shoulders as John rocked deep into him, crying out against his mouth.

It was still intoxicating - every time with Daniel was intoxicating, the way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly, Daniel's throaty, breathless groans, gasping his name, begging him for more. Their lips met and clashed and bit, and everything about it was wet and messy and desperate, full of trembling limbs and demanding kisses. At one point he'd stepped on his fedora, but it didn't matter - he could fix it, he could do anything, and right now he needed this more than anything in the city. Daniel's fingers dug hard into his back - claiming, demanding, begging - and John couldn't help but bite hard at his shoulder as he felt himself pulled over the edge, thrusting hard and erratic through the shuddering bliss of orgasm, stroking Daniel's erection until his lover clenched around him and spilled in his fingers, a rough cry of pleasure pulled from his lips as he came.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said a little later as they sat still slumped on the steps, breathless and sated, "But, ah... is there something about this place that I should be aware of?" At Daniel's blank look, he frowned - subtlety wasn't his forte - and resorted to bluntness. "We always have very spontaneous sex when we come down here."

Daniel laughed softly, the tips of his ears colouring, and he glanced away. "It's silly...."

"Try me." John shifted down a step and turned to pillow his head on Daniel's knees - in return, the doctor leaned back on one elbow, the fingers of his free hand stroking affectionately through dark curls.

"It feels like reclaiming the city," he said finally, softly. "Like every time we're together down here it pushes away the pain of what they did, and the empty places are filled with memories of you."

John smiled, warm and tender, and sat up to lean over him, claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. "That's not silly at all."


End file.
